Christian in Logan
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Experience the day Christian and Ana from Secrets of the Heart met through Christian's eyes. One-shot


**A/N: This is a one shot from Christian's POV of the day he met Ana. Enjoy!**

"Do you have any idea when you might be home?", my mom asks. I hold the phone to my ear and switch the air conditioner on high, but it barely makes a dent in the heat coursing through my room.

"I'm not sure." My answer, unlike everything else I've told her and the rest of my family, is the truth. They believe I'm in Europe for work obligations when in reality I'm in the small town of Logan, New Mexico. I wipe away the streaming beads of sweat which are partly from the heat and partly from the steady flow of lies.

"I understand that work is important to you, but you need to slow down Christian. You're going to burn yourself out. A vacation would do you good."

"I'm in Paris as we speak. It's the epitome of a dream vacation for many.", I sigh, pacing the green carpet underneath my feet. My room at the Logan Lodge is a far cry from the five-star hotel suites which I'm accustomed, but I'm not here for pleasure. I'm here to escape.

"How much of the city have you taken in since you arrived?" The bed creaks as I sit down, closing my eyes in contemplation of what I've done since arriving in Logan two weeks ago. I walked from the motel to a house down the road where I found an old blue Chevy. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but transportation is a must. The gossip magazines would have a field day if they found out that Christian Grey was hauling around town in a pickup instead of his usual Audi.

"I'll have you know that I found the perfect dining spot a few nights ago.", I answer. Karen's Cafe is the only restaurant in Logan, but it's a nice establishment.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. We just miss you."

"I miss you guys too. I've got to get back to work, but I'll call you tomorrow. Tell everyone hi for me."

"I will, and we love you.", she says. Her last words are like a knife gutting me as I hang up without responding. My family wouldn't want anything to do with me, much less care about me if they knew the monster I truly am. I toss my phone on to the nightstand and lay back on the bed. Maybe this trip will actually do me good. Jason Taylor, my head of security, was told by his great aunt Nancy that Logan was as close to heaven on earth as one can get. Considering I've been living in hell on earth for the last few weeks, I'll try anything to get some sort of peace.

_"Master, please, I know that we can be good together. You might not now but one day, you'll be in love with me just like I am with you.", Cara, my submissive whispers while I shake my head at her fantasy._

_"No. I've told you more than once that I don't and will never love you. What you're wanting is against the contract."_

_"Then we'll forget the contract." Her fingers begin inching towards my belt as mischief fills her eyes. "We can be so good together. Give it a try."_

_"I'm not doing this.", I snarl, pushing her hands away. "You need to get your things and go. Your contract has been terminated. Leave." I walk past her and start out of the playroom, but my hand is suddenly being tugged. "Cara, let go."_

_"Why can't we be together. Answer me?", she questions with her voice now showing hints of anger. "You can bring me in here and do whatever you want, but when it comes to actually having a relationship, you can't."_

_"I don't do relationships. I've told you. Look, you'll find someone who can give you what you need. It just won't be me."_

_"Coward!", she shouts as she pushes past me._

That was the last time I saw Cara. After leaving my penthouse at Escala, she fled away in her car before crashing a few blocks away. She died instantly. I couldn't give her what she wanted, but maybe if she hadn't been so upset with me, she would still be alive. I open my eyes and look at my hands. Although they seem clean to the human eye, I know her blood is on them.

"Damn it!", I scream, raising up from the bed. Thankfully I'm the only one staying at the motel. I glance over at the newspaper which is resting on the other side of the bed. Circled in the help wanted section is a job for help on a horse farm. While I used to ride horses all the time, it's been a while since I've been anywhere near one. Money isn't an issue, but I need something to help keep my mind off things. I'm supposed to be meeting the owner's daughter at Karen's Cafe in...shit! I'm late.

* * *

Swerving into a parking spot in front of Karen's, I step out of the truck and head inside. I hope the fact that I'm fifteen minutes late doesn't hinder my chances of getting the job although I wouldn't blame..what's her name? Miss Steele, yes, Anastasia Steele. Hell if I had someone show up late for an interview at GEH, I'd immediately show them the door. The place is empty except for a table in the middle of the room. Seated at the table is a young, petite brunette who pushes a strand of hair from her face. My cock twitches in my jeans at the sight of her.

"Miss Steele?", I ask. She looks up at me and nods. Fuck me, those blue eyes.

"Yes, are you the gentleman that I spoke to on the phone about the job?"

"That was me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Christian Trevelyan." I didn't want a media storm so I decided to use my mother's maiden name. I shake her hand slowly as a cackling of electricity jolts me. Sure her blue eyes and brown hair are typical aspects which I look for in a sub, but there's something about this girl that I can't put my finger on.

"Please sit down.", she motions at the chair across from her. "I want you to know that my father and I are looking for someone who will show up on time for work. Being late is inexcusable." She seems like a feisty little thing.

"I'm sorry that I was late. I'm still new in town and got lost. Miss Steele, I want you to know that I am a hard worker and very reliable."

"Why did you decide to answer the ad?" She looks at me and bites her lip. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Like I said, I'm new in town, and I need employment. When I was younger, I enjoyed riding. Horses are beautiful creatures who are captivating. There is something about riding that is liberating. In those moments, all of life's worries are out the door." Something about this woman is captivating as well.

"Where are you from?"

"Everywhere. I've traveled here and there. So, do I have the job?" _Please say yes._

"Ok, you can start tomorrow. Don't be late."

The thought of seeing her tomorrow is exhilarating. I'm sure it'll pass though. It's not like we're going to end up married with kids.


End file.
